When two worlds collide
by yo tadaiima
Summary: Where Naruto is undercovering as a teacher while Sasuke is posing as a student in a magical school. How will the two shinobies handle this foreign world where they're supposed to blend in while protecting someone called Harry Potter? NarutoHP crossover
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **YO! This is my first Naruto fic ever! So try to be nice to me? I got this idea when I was reading surprise surprise one of the Naruto crossovers with Harry Potter! Mmmm….not much to say, except that the more reviews I get, the more I will update, if I don't get any, I'll get the hint and stop writing all together! Deal?

**Warning: **possible OOC (thought I'll try to keep them in character);

Some swearing will be included too, so if you don't like 'bad words' i suggest you leave.

NO ROMANCE! As much as I like reading them on FF, I can't write them to save my life unless I make the characters extremely OOC, and we don't want that now do we?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Naruto and Harry Potter universe or any of its characters.

* * *

**When two worlds collide

* * *

**

Chapter 1

* * *

"Is that him?"

"Shut it dobe! You're attracting attention"

"Teme! How am I suppose to do my job if I don't know who is the target!"

"There was a photo of him in the file baka!"

"I was just making sure bastard!"

"Well do so on the ground instead of on the table!"

"Why? The view's better up here."

"Naruto, if you don't get off the table now, and stop embarrassing us, I swear that I would chidori you so may times, not even the Kyuubi will be able to heal you!"

"Ooo! Now who's trying to make a scene?"

"JUST GET OFF THE DAMN TABLE DOBE!"

The shout reverberated throughout the now silent Leaky Cauldron, attracting the attention of almost everyone in the pub to the small table in the far corner. Two boys were seated there. Onewith hair so bright, it rivaled that of the sun's, while the other had hair as dark as the night.

The bright blond waved and smiled innocently at all the attention focused on him whereas his companion merely glared at everyone who dared to stare too long. It wasn't long before the people lost their interest in the two boys and the Leaky Cauldron returned to its usual chattyatmosphere.

Naruto sighed then glared at his companion.

"There was no need to shout teme. Jeeze…."

"Shut up usuratonkachi..." Sasuke mumbled, his cheeks tinted a faint pink due to his earlier outburst.

"Mmmm…. so,is that him?" Naruto asked again, pointing towards a table where a bunch of redheads were seated. Sasuke glanced over and spotted a single black nest in the sea of red, and nodded.

"That's him, the black-headed one. Hokage-sama wants us to protect the school, but especially keep an eye out for that one."

"Well, that won't be too hard, considering that you're going to be classmates with him.", Naruto grinned and raised his hands at the glare directed at him, "Hey! It's not my fault you're the smaller of the two of us, and besides, I'm supposed to be teaching a bunch of kids something I don't even know! Compared to me, you've go t it easy."

Sasuke merely growled and turned away, instead, opting to stab viciously at his chicken salad.

It was true, ever since they've hit puberty; Naruto had been shooting up like a rod. He now stood at an impressive six feet, a full head taller than Sasuke. (Much to Naruto's joy)

Sasuke, on the other hand, cursed the fates that he took after his mother. (Though he took great satisfaction in knowing that Itachi did too) He had stopped growing all together once he had reached fourteen. The fact that he was almost sixteen didn't help matters in any way. Not only was he one of the shortest guys back in Konoha now, but his slight build and effeminate features gave him an overall appearance of being delicate and weak. Something that worked to his advantage when on the battlefield ,(forenemies tend to underestimates him) but pisses him off non-the-less.

Sasuke was torn from his glaring contest with his bowl of salad when Naruto elbowed him in the gut.

"What!" He hissed at the blond.

"They're leaving!" Naruto hissed right back, pointing to where the redheads and the single blackhead were heading towards the back door. "Come on!"

The two shinobies quietly got up and then proceeded to follow the family out into the back.

"What are they doing in a dumpster?" Naruto wrinkled his nose at the small back yard with dustbins littering around. Sasuke shrugged and simply watched the person whom appeared to be the father of the family, tap the back wall with what seemed to be a stick.

_'A wand' _Sasuke's mind corrected him. '_It's called a wand.'_

Naruto shuffled and stretched. Sasuke was about to tell the dobe to stop fidgeting when his eyes caught a movement up front. Glancing back at the wall, Sasuke's eyes went impossibly wide at what was unfolding before him.

"Naruto..."

"Holy shit!" Naruto exclaimed before grabbing Sasuke and diving through the rapidly closing wall. The two landed in a tangled heap on the other side and immediately attracted the attention of the family they had been stalking.

"Whoa!" the father redhead exclaimed, before bending down to help the fallen teens, "You two okay? Next time, just yell for us to hold the portal instead of rushing through it like that."

Sasuke untangled himself from his fellow shinobi and swallowed the urge to groan out loud. They were caught! They weren't supposed toget caught! They were supposed to follow the damn family until they have boarded a big red train. Then they were to blend in as inconspicuously as possible within the crowd, with Sasuke as a student, and Naruto as a professor. That was the plan!

But then again, when did anything that had Naruto involved ever go according to plan?

* * *

**A/N: **Like I said, this is my first Naruto fic. The more reviews I get, the more I will update, if I don't get any, I'll get the hint and stop writing all together! Deal? 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **YO! Er...sorry for the wait, just so some of you know, I'm rather slow when it comes to updates. But I'll try my bestest to update as often as possible!

**Warning:** possible OOC (thought I'll try to keep them in character)

NO ROMANCE! As much as I like reading them on FF, I can't write them to save my life unless I make the characters extremely OOC, and we don't want that now do we?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Naruto and Harry Potter universe or any of its characters.

**Note:**

"blah" English

_'blah' _Thoughts

"blah" Japanese

* * *

When two worlds collide

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

One could reasonably argue that Uchiha Sasuke was probably the most reasonable and responsible ninja of his age group. 

And why wouldn't he be?

He was logical, realistic, and (so long as it doesn't involve Uchiha Itachi) the very epitome of calm. When on a mission, the young shinobi considers all the options and calculates all the angles before taking his action. He is never late (unlike his sensei), be it for a mission or a simple outing with his fellow team members. He also passed the academy with flying colors, and despite his young age, was currently one of the best Anbu Konoha has to offer.

So yeah, one could easily say that Uchiha Sasuke was a reasonable person.

However, it is an also well-known fact that when in the company of Uzumaki Naruto, what once was will be once no more.

So it really shouldn't be a surprise when Uchiha Sasuke did the one thing he would never normally do. He ignored all the facts.

He ignored the fact such as that neither one of the shinobies could have guessed that the family of redheads was going to go _through_ a wall! He also chose to ignore the fact that the two top anbus from Konoha hadn't even known that magic existed until but a few hours ago.

Yes ladies and gentlemen! Pigs will grow wings and fly with the clouds, for Uchiha Sasuke had abandoned logic, and was quite happy with his decision too. For being illogical meant that he could go and blame Naruto for all the wrongs in the world.

And blame Naruto he did.

Turning his head so that he was facing his partner, the Sharingan bearer gathered his energy and gave the other boy the deadliest glare he could manage.

Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on the person), the effect of the glare was lost on Naruto, for he was too busy staring at the red headed man before him to pay much attention to his fuming partner.

-----------------

Naruto knew that staring was rude. He had been lectured enough in his youth by Iruka to know that when you encounter someone uncommon (or different, as Iruka would put it), that staring at him or her would be the last thing they wanted from you.

However, in this case, he simply couldn't help it.

_'I don't think I've ever seen so many freckles in my life!'_Was the current thought running through the blond ninja's head. **(1)**

He was snapped out of his musings, however, when said freckles drew closer to him as the man moved to give him a hand up. Naruto broke his staring with some struggle, but he eventually accepted the hand gratefully. Soon, he was standing in front of the family of freckled redheads.

"Err, thanks for the help." Naruto grinned sheepishly at them. Not noticing the confused looks invoked by his words, he carried on listlessly. "My name is Naruto, nice to meet you!"

When the man in front of him did not reply, Naruto frowned and was about to ask what was wrong when a hand suddenly clamped down upon his mouth.

-----------

Sasuke (after giving up on his glare) immediately noticed the family's confusion when Naruto spoke. Realizing what the reason probably was, he instantly clamped a hand over Naruto's mouth to still what he was about to say.

Slowly releasing his teammate, he ignored the indignant glare directed at him and pushed the disgruntled blond out of the way. Moving in front of the father redhead. Sasuke asked carefully, "Es-coos-e me...ba' do you speek-a Eng-e-lish?"

He was no pro at English, but he knew enough words to get by without too much trouble, though his accent often caused people to misunderstand him.

However, upon hearing the familiar language, the father perked up and smiled a smile so wide, Sasuke feared that his face would split.

"Why yes! Of course I do! Wouldn't do to be in England if you can't even speak the language now would it?"

_'Well, at least we know where we are now...'_ though Sasuke without humor as he carefully picked at the words and translated them in his head. His attention was redirected back to the conversation at hand when the father began speaking again.

"My name is Arthur Weasley, and this here is my family. You know, you and your friend there should really just yell for us to hold the portal open next time. Really! Rushing out like that could be dangerous."

Sasuke frowned as his mind was attacked with the jumbo of words that sprouted out of the man's lips. He tried to decipher the meaning of what the father said, but soon gave up. Just because he knew enough English to get by doesn't mean he actually knew a lot about the language itself. (The only reason he even knew the little he did was because his father had insisted that all the members of the household studied at least more than one language, thought Sasuke had dropped his studies after the massacre had occurred)

He was saved from answering, however, when Naruto pushed himself in front of him and (to Sasuke's shock) started blabbering in perfect English.

"Yeah, hehe..sorry 'bout that. It's just that Sasuke here kinda rushed in things without thinking. What did you say your name was again?" Naruto asked while trying to shove an incredulous looking Sasuke behind his back.

Mr. Weasley either didn't notice the disbelieving look the raven-head boy was giving the blond, or chose not to question it. Instead, he simply held out his hand in introduction and smiled warmly. "My name is Arthur Weasley, and these here are my children and wife, Molly."

Naruto gave the other members of the family a grin, his eyes lingering a bit longer on the one blackhead, before turning back to give Mr. Weasley's hand a shake. "Nice to meet you Mr. Weasley! My name is Naruto U-Usher. And this fellow here is Sasuke Kim**.(2**)" Changing their names at the last moment, Naruto gestured to the disgruntled Sasuke, who immediately glared up at the mention of his name.

Ignoring his companion, the blond shinobi carried on talking. "Sorry 'bout just now, but Sasuke is kinda new to the magical world. I had to tackle him out of the archway back there to prevent the wall from swallowing him...I ...er... kind of forgot to mention that the archway closes itself up it isn't being held open by another."

Turning to Sasuke, Naruto then plastered a serious look upon his face. "I thought I told you to stay close to me and to not wonder off!"

Sasuke, on the other hand, wanted nothing more than to slap the dobe over the head. Even though he had a bit of trouble keeping up, he got the general idea of what had been said. Not only had the dobe picked a name for him without his consent, but he also went and sprouted some story that no doubt had Sasuke featured as the criminal of their previous entrance.

To add salt to the wound, Naruto had to go and act all 'paternal' on him and scold him in Japanese! Knowing full well that it not only did his scolding in their native language add a necessary effect, but also that Sasuke couldn't do anything about it les they contradict with the picture they're supposed to maintain as the 'adult and his charge'

Hiding his scowl, Sasuke accepted his fate and proceeded to act out his part as the 'guilty charge'. Putting on his most shaken look (which wasn't as hard as one might imagine, considering that he DID almost get swallowed up by a wall), Sasuke dropped his head guiltily

"GomenasaiUsher-san, I didn't mean to disobey." Sasuke mumbled softly.

Naruto almost raised an eyebrow at how well Sasuke had adapted to his character as the 'guilty charge', but a soft chuckling from the father redhead snapped him out of his stupor.

"There now, no need for that, after all, no harm was done." Mr. Weasley smiled gently at Sasuke, who tried to keep from flinching at the amount of freckles that was fast approaching.

"May I ask where're you headed to Mr. Usher?" Mrs. Weasley asked suddenly, stepping up beside her husband.

Trying to keep from fidgeting, Naruto shot a quick glance at Sasuke. Rumbling through his mind, the blond tried to think up a plausible lie he could use. (They couldn't exactly tell the family that they were stalking them now could they?) Luckily, Sasuke seemed to realize Naruto's plight and stepped in before the blond could say anything.

"Shinemasei **(3) **Usher-san, demo, we hav-oo get-a go-eng." Sasuke mumbled while he tagged at Naruto's sleeve. Hiding his relief, Naruto then made a show of checking his wrist at his none-existent watch, before smiling apologetically at the Weasleys.

"I'm sorry, but we really have to go now. It was nice meeting you Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, and thanks again for the help." Naruto gushed out before practically dragging a protesting Sasuke away from the family and into the crowd. When they were out of the family's sight, Naruto steered the two into a nearby alleyway, where they still got a clear view of the Weasleys.

Once in the safety of the shadows, the raven-haired shinobi ripped his hand out of Naruto's grasp and whacked the unsuspecting blond over the head. Hard.

"Ow! What the heck was that for Teme!" Naruto hissed, while rubbing his head.

"For being an idiot!" Sasuke hissed back. "Do you know what you've just did violates our mission! We were given instructions not to reveal ourselves until the family has boarded the train! And yet, now not only are they aware of our presence, but, they know that we're related somehow!"

"Chill teme, jeeze..." Naruto grumbled, before glaring at the shorter teen. "First off, had I not pushed us out of the wall, we would have lost the family, and therefore, failed the mission all together. Second, they didn't find out who we are, so getting caught isn't that much of a deal. So long as they don't know our true identities, we're fine."

Naruto took a deep breath, before continuing in a much calmer tone, " Next, the mission didn't state that we were to act like we didn't know each other. And being 'related' could be used to our advantage. We could say that I was a teacher from the school you are transferring from and that the reason I'm here is so I can help you adjust. That way, people won't question us should we be caught together while we're comparing notes or something. We could just say that we were discussing our hometown"

Sasuke glared at the ground. He didn't want to admit it, but Naruto did have a point. As much as he hated it, the blond was right. If anything else, their encounter earlier had just gained them some advantages.

Sighing tiredly, the young Uchiha chose not to press the issue any longer and instead asked the question that had been bugging him ever since their encounter with the redheads. "Where did you learn to speak English so well dobe?"

The tall teen blushed and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I…er…the Kyuubi knows quite a number of languages. So back there, when I realized that you guys were speaking a totally different language, he…kinda transferred the knowledge of the language to me so I can use it too."

_'I should've known...' _Sasuke thought dryly. Moving to lean against the wall, he gazed out into the crowd, easily picking out the Weasleys with their red hairs.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Just so you know... your pronunciation sucks."

Naruto's answer came in the form of another whack to the head.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! 6 pages! Done! Ooo and a special thanks to KK for checking this chapter out for me! (a kid 3 years younger than me is helping me check my gramma...what is the world coming to?) 

Here are a few explanations:

**(1)** I'm not too sure, but I've lived in Taiwan, China and Bloemfontein, and none of the Asians I've seen (hech, I'm Asain myself) have much freckles. And even if they do, it's not very obvious. So I'm just gonna take a gamble and say that freckles are a very rare thing indeed in Japan

**(2)** I couldn't think of any last names for Sasuke,so when one of my classmates came over for a project, I thought 'Hey, why the heck not?' and volla! Sasuke now bears my Korean classmate's surname!You hear that Eugene? As for Naruto, I just went ahead and gave him the first name thatI thought of that began with a 'U'

**(3)** ...er...I really don't know how to spell in Japanese...please don't kill me?

Btw, I know that naruto seems more mature than Sasuke didnear the end, butI can't help it. My pen doesn't want to work with me.

A very big thank-you to the following ppl who reviewed!

**squirrelmaster; DarkCalas000; shriveled.up.heart; Jenna ; kittyclaw; 2Xtreme alchemist; NarutosGirl93 ; Suzaku24; fullmetal lover ; soccergirl13; Katrina K K; Damm;angel ; 2stupid**

You guys are the besta!

Remember! Keep the Reviews coming! The more Reviews, the more updates!

Chao!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **YO! I'm sorry for the long wait! But I just seriously couldn't get this chapter done. I was going to make it longer, but then decided that you people deserved something, so here it is! Sorry if it seems a bit short though I did manage to make it to last 5 pages, I't's still one page shorter than the previous chapter. Ah-well, (shrugs)

**Warning:** possible OOC (thought I'll try to keep them in character)

NO ROMANCE! As much as I like reading them on FF, I can't write them to save my life unless I make the characters extremely OOC, and we don't want that now do we?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Naruto and Harry Potter universe or any of its characters.

**Note:**

"blah" English

_'blah' _Thoughts

"blah" Japanese

* * *

When two worlds collide

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

"Try this one." 

"No."

"This one?"

"No."

"Dobe, I'm not in the mood for this. Just pick one!"

"For the last time Teme, NO!"

"DAMMIT DOBE! THEN WHICH ONE DO YOU WANT!"

"I DON'T WANT ANY!"

Those that were shopping in _Madam Malkims_ all stopped to stare at the peculiar scene that was unfolding in the middle of the shop.

A small teen, with pale skin and dark raven hair, stood angrily over a tall blond. How such a small figure could tower over the obviously taller teen, nobody knew, but the fact remained that the raven-haired boy was indeed, towering over his companion in a very menacing way.

"Dobe, I'm really not in the mood to argue with you. Just pick a damn robe and let's go!" Sasuke growled, his patience rapidly fading in light of recent events. However, Naruto either didn't notice, or didn't give a damn, for he simply huffed at his partner's words before turning to face the other direction childishly.

"I 'm not going to wear any of those _dresses_! It's bad enough that I have to teach a bunch of brats. But to _cross-dress_ while doing so... I have my limits you know."

Sasuke took a deep breath and slowly counted to ten. He would not kill Naruto. The blond idiot is his teammate. Shinobies do not kill their teammates unless instructed to. Sasuke hadn't received any special instructions to end his partner's life. Therefore, Sasuke could not kill Naruto. Could he?

After their run in with the Weasleys, the two shinobies had decided that it was probably best to first learn as much as they could about the mission before they continued. That being decided, Naruto then sent one of his Bunshins to trail the family while he and Sasuke figured out their standing.

After a thoroughly checking through the file Tsunade had given them, the two conceded defeat. All that could be found in the file were what they had already read through when they've first arrived: a piece of paper that briefly introduced them to this strange world, some instructions to protect a school, a specific boy, and what role they would be playing. They were also told to find an Albus Dumbledore, and that he would answer their questions for them, and get them settled.

Deciding that nothing could be done until they've found this 'Dumbledore' person, Sasuke then suggested that they do some shopping, so they could 'blend in more'.

And that's where we find the two currently browsing through the hundreds of robes in '_Madame Malkims robes for all occasions'_.

"They're called _robes_ dobe." Sasuke gritted out through clenched teeth, "And yes, you will be wearing one whether you want to or not. It would look too suspicious if you're the only one in the school that wears normal clothes on a daily bases. Besides they're not that different from _Yutakas_, and I don't see you complaining when you wore those to the spring festival."

Naruto in turn simply glared at the material that Sasuke held out, as if it was the most offending thing he had ever laid eyes on. "But that's different! _Yutakas_ are elegant and a sign of great strength and nobility! And these sure as hell do NOT look noble!"

Yet despite his complaints, he still obediently picked up the article. Lifting it up so he could inspect it at eye level, the blond shinobi wrinkled his nose in distaste, "Urgh! How can people even stand these things! Just look at them! They're disgraceful, girlish, and it constricts our movements! Not to mention-"

The young Uchiha zoned out his partner's complaints and instead left him to go wonder at a nearby ale and pick out his own robes. Glancing at the pile of gold coins he held that came with the file, the young genius then realized that he had no idea what the currency was like in this world, and that he couldn't ask anyone due to his language barrier. Scowling darkly, Sasuke stuffed the coins in his pocket and stalked off to the back of the shop. It was going to be a long day.

--------

Naruto, on the other hand, was still staring at distaste at the robe Sasuke had picked for him. It wasn't as if the robe that Sasuke specifically picked for him was bad, in fact, it wasn't that bad at all, what with the open front and plain black design, one could almost say that it looked more like a trench-coat than a robe.

No, it was the fact that he had to _wear _robes that caused the future Hokage to grimace. Oh, sure, he's worn a _Yutaka_ before to festivals and such, but that was only for one night, it wasn't as if he had to wear it for everyday of the year. But now..

Barely registering that his partner had dumped him, Naruto walked towards the counter, where numerous robes lay scattered haphazardly. In the young Kitsune's mind, any _flowy_ clothing that passes one's knees was considered a dress, and any male who wears anything _flowy_ that passes over their knees without good reason, are considered cross-dressing.

Scrunching up his nose, Naruto tossed the robe onto a pile on a nearby stool, and began his tedious chore of browsing through the vast amounts of robes in the shop.

Luckily, fates seemed to favor Naruto today, for just as Naruto reached for the first stack of robes, a blond head poked out from behind a whole row of dress-robes.

"Can I help you dear?" A petite woman, who looked in her late twenties, asked. Naruto paused and pondered the question over, before he gave a wide grin and nodded.

"Sure, if you don't mind." was his happy reply as he bounded towards the assistant.

Ten minutes later, an extremely satisfied Naruto left behind a bewildered clerk with his measurements and some instruction, and went to look for his wayward partner. It wasn't long until he found Sasuke, going through a stack of dress- robes in the far back of the store.

Sasuke glared up at Naruto when he felt the blond approached. "Aren't you supposed to be looking for your robes dobe?"

The Kitsune merely grinned and replied toothily, "Nope! A lovely young lay volunteered to do my shopping for me, I just gave her my measurements and what I wanted and Volla! Now all I have to do is pick up my stuff in twenty minutes and all is well."

Pressing a finger to his lips, mocking deep thought, Naruto glanced at his shorter companion and remarked cheekily. "Say...why didn't you just ask one of those lovely ladies in here to do the stuff for you? You would save a lot of energy and time..."

Before he could finish the sentence, a piece of cloth collided with the side of his head. Laughing softly, the blond pulled the robe off his face only to be confronted with the annoyed face of his teammate.

"You know perfectly well the reason why I didn't dobe." Sasuke gritted through his teeth, "We both know that my English isn't as good as yours. When are you going to let it go?"

"Never!" was the happy reply, as Naruto dodge yet another robe thrown his way, "It's not everyday that I get to beat the great Uchiha Sasuke at something you know?" he laughed as yet another cloth came flying towards him.

All of a sudden, Naruto's demeanor changed and his face turned serious. "This could be a problem you know?"

Sasuke sighed and dropped the robe in his hand onto a pile nearby, "I know...and I've been thinking about it too. I can't copy the language, because the Sharingan only allows the user to copy movements from others, it can't transfer knowledge."

Naruto nodded in understanding, "So basically, you'll be doing a lot of studying from now on to perfect your English. You need to be fluent enough for conversation before school starts. It shouldn't be too hard, considering you've already got the basics down, you just need to focus on your pronunciation and sentence structure. I can help you too, considering I now know the language."

Sasuke nodded vaguely. Though he may not like the thought of receiving help from Naruto, he knew that it was for the best.

All of a sudden, Naruto grinned, and the previous serious atmosphere dissipated.

Sasuke wearily backed off, not liking the glint he saw in his teammate's eye. However, his reaction merely caused Naruto's grin to widen even more.

"So..." Naruto drawled, as he slowly took a step forward. To this, Sasuke unconsciously took an step back. His eyes positively glowing with menace, the young blond bent forward to whisper ominously into the shorter teen's ear.

"...Let's find you some robes shall we..."

Before Sasuke could protest, Naruto already had one of his wrists in a death grip and was dragging him to a nearby stack of robes.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm not too sure, but I've heard somewhere that only girls wear Kimonos and that guys wear Yutakas, if I'm wrong though, feel free to correct me, though please do so nicely, I'm very sensitve (grins)

Before I go, I've written another naruto fic, it's a one shot inspiration, please go read it too? And review? Pweaty Pwease with Che-wy on topoo?

Thanks to all those who reviewed!

**Windsbane; kittyclaw;angel ;fullmetal lover ; shriveled.up.heart; Sparks ; squirrelmaster; Merkitten; randomly ; anonymous ; S.H.Cho; RockLeesGirl93; Ookami Aya; lixz ; MadnessLover; EverPlotting; Katrina KK ; Troublesome Aries; silvermoonphantom; silver starlight kitsune**

Keep the reviews coming! The more reviews, the happier I get, the happier I get, the more I'll be prompted to write! (hehe)

Tot-siens!


End file.
